La Guardería de Sasuke?
by Lady Mary Hiwatari
Summary: Ohayo ya! Esta es una nueva historia que hice y es de TODOS pero en especial de SASUKE! Espero que les guste y que nadie haya hecho una historia como esta, si alguien ya a hecho una historia avíseme para cambiarla porque no leo los fics y se me ocurrió la
1. El Inicio

Ohayo ya amigos!!!! Este es un nuevo fic que tengo es de Naruto. Indicaciones:

Si ven algo escrito _así _son los _pensamientos_

Si ven algo escrito -así son las descripciones de las cosas

Si ven algo escrito **así **son los comentarios de la autora

Si ven algo escrito **(así) **son los comerciales

Bueno espero que les guste y que no haya otro fic así, quiero decir que no se si haya otro fic como este, se me ocurrió a idea y si alguien lo hizo… GOMEN es que casi no leo fics y si no hay otro fic así, espero que nadie me copie, empezamos:

**La Guardería de…Sasuke?**

**El Inicio…**

Era un día normal, hasta que…

Wow!!!! Miren eso, es el nuevo juego de "The attack of the Iruka 2006" -en la portada está la cara de Kakashi algo así n n con el símbolo de Amor y Paz y atrás de él las caras de muchos Irukas con las caras + o – así x P o así xx

Y eso qué?-preguntó muy enojada Sakura _Wow, ese juego está genial!!!!_

Que me lo voy a comprar y no se los prestaré

Y…ya viste el precio?-dijo Sasuke

No ha de estar muy ca…ro… QUE!!!! Este juego cuesta 3000 yenes!!!!-o el tipo de moneda que usen porque la verdad no sepo-no creí que fuera tan caro-dijo cayéndose

Baka -.-' -dijeron Sakura y Sasuke

Ya sé O O!!!!

Qué?!!!! O O

Voy a…

Si?...

Hacer…

Qué cosa?!!!!

No se enojen, voy a hacer…

Qué!!!!

Grrrrr-se escuchó en gruñido proveniente de…

Caray, parece que tengo hambre n n'-dijo sobándose la cabeza

Daaaa u u' …-Sasuke y Sakura dijeron cayéndose

Vamos por un plato de…Ramen

Después de que Naruto comió 50 platos de Ramen y estableció un nuevo record en la tienda……

Ahora si, lo que haré para juntar dinero para comprar ese grandioso juego será…

… -eso significa SILENCIO

Hacer una guardería!!!!

QUÉ!!!! O O'-dijeron la chica de cabellos rosados y el joven de cabellos azul marino pálidos

Si!!!! Será un buen negoció, Sakura les enseñará todas las materias, Sasuke les enseñará a pelear y yo les enseñaré a…JUGAR "THE ATTACK OF THE IRUKA 2006", A COMER RAMEN TAN RÁPIDAMENTE PARA CÓMO ESTABLECER UN RECORD MUNDIAL EN UNA TIENDA Y CÓMO HACER EL SEXY NO JUTSU Y MIS OTRAS TÉCNICAS…JAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo parándose en el mundo con una mano en la cintura y en la otra mano un plato de Ramen como si señalara al espacio

Pobrecito, tanto Ramen le afectó el cerebro-le susurró Sakura a Sasuke y este sólo asintió moviendo la cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados

Bueno, entonces, qué dicen? Si nos sobra dinero podremos gastarlo en lo que sea, por favor, ese juego es el mejor que jamás haya existido-ojos de perrito-si????

Esta bien _No queda otro remedio _u u

Si!!!!-abrazándolos

Y qué hacemos primero?-preguntó Sasuke

Pues, hacer folletos y preparar el lugar para que vayan los niños y yo se donde puede ser la guardería NaSa y SaBa

Qué es eso de NaSa y SaBa?

Si, ese es el nombre de la guardería: Na Naruto Sa Sakura y Sa Sasuke

Ba Baka o suena mejor NaSa y SaKa? Si, ese suena mejor n n

Tú eres el Baka!!!!

Auch!!!! Qué te pasa Sakura-chan?-dijo desde el suelo

Qué me pasa? Mejor pregúntate esto: "Qué te pasa a ti?" Cómo que Sasuke Baka? Mejor le pones otro nombre porque eso no es llamativo, con ese nombre va a parecer guardería de niños retrasados como tu!!!! O va a parecer farmacia o una tienda de cosas para adultos!!!! ù ú-aquí Sakura está aplastando a Naruto

Qué les parece Kinderninja?

Que buena idea Sasuke-kun!!!! o -junto a Sasuke con los ojitos brillando y las manos juntas como si fuera a rezar

Kinderninja…qué estúpido nombre… JAJAJAJAJAJA

Auch!!!!

No te burles del nombre que escogió Sasuke-kun ù ú -esta vez pateando a Naruto _Aunque si es estúpido ese nombre_

Bien y dónde va a ser?

En tu casa Sasuke

Ah no me golpees!!!! ñ. -cubriéndose la cabeza

Buena idea Naruto-kun -golpeándole tiernamente la cabeza como si fuera perrito

Pero, por qué en mi casa?!!!! ù ú

Porque es la más grande y tienes muchas habitaciones **aquí le estoy inventando, porque no he visto más que 10 de 23 capítulos que tiene mi disco 1, me faltan 13 y me da flojera, pero los veré**

Está bien, nos vemos mañana en mi casa a las 10:00 am

Pero, por qué tan temprano?

Auch!!!! Otra vez!!!!

Porque yo lo digo ¬¬

Muy bien Sasuke, lo golpeaste, si!!!!

Bien, entonces hasta luego

ñ. si, luego nos vemos, GRACIAS POR EL GOLPE!!!! -sobándose la cabeza

Te lo merecías n n Espérame Sasuke

Fin 1er cap.

Espero que les haya gustado, y aprovecho para que lean otros fics míos:

Beyblade-La Verdad de los 2 es compartido con una amiga llamada Rini

Wolf's Rain-Juntos hasta el Fin mi único one shot

Chrno Crusade-Tu y Yo Hasta Nuestro Final el que era el más nuevo

Y estos son de mis amigas:

Shaman King-Mi Verdadero Amor es de Rini

Chrno Crusade-La Resurrección es de Rini

Shaman King (otra vez)-Una Antigua Amistad…o algo más? es de Rini y Jun

Si los leen, por favor dejen Reviews, onegai -

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, aclaraciones y alguna cosa que quieren que póngalos…en los reviews porfis

Y Naruto es mío y Sasuke es de Rini

Bueno, nos vemos…Bye!!!!

…°Todos Llevamos Adentro a un Héroe Dormido, Levántalo Siempre°…

Esta es mi frase, no me la copien, si alguien ya tiene esta frase me avisan


	2. Un Día En Mi Vida Con Locos

Konichiwa, este es el 2º gran capi de La Guardería de… Sasuke? Después de muuuuuuucho tiempo voy a escribir el 2º capi, hago lo mejor que puedo, porfis dejen reviews y espero que les guste mi historia, la explicación del por qué tardé tanto al escribir el 2º capi estará al final…

**Un Día En Mi Vida Con Locos**

Sakura-chan

Vaya Naruto, siempre llegas tarde, pensaba entrar sin ti _Que mal que haya llegado_

Tock, tock

Qué raro, no abren

Tock, tock, auch

Ah, que rara puerta, en las puertas normales no se escucha auch, sino, tock, tock, esto es muy raro, oye Sakura-chan, tú qué crees que sea la tecnología que ocupa esta puerta? Es muy extraña, quisiera tener una así

Quieres una así? ùú-dice Sasuke en la puerta, si, a él le habían pegado

Vaya Sasuke, hasta que sales, estábamos Sakura-chan y yo muriéndonos por tu culpa, por qué tardaste tanto? Bueno, no importa, respecto a tu pregunta, si quiero una puerta así, me la regalas? Onegai

Si, será gratis para ti, querido amiguito ùú-dice el chico pelinegro subiéndose la manga

En serio, gracias Sasuke-decía Naruto en lo que iba a abrazar a Sasuke… como agradecimiento, no piensen otra cosa

Pues… tenla!!!!-dijo dándole un fuerte golpe a Naruto haciéndolo volar como superman, pobre .ñ

Buen golpe Sasuke-kun!!!! _En realidad me daban risa las estupideces de Naruto, tecnología en la puerta jajajajajaja… _Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

_Pobre chiflada _uu'No pasas?

Si Sasuke-kun, gomenasai _tecnología jajajaja _Jajajaja-estaba roja y llorando por la risa, reía como lulú, es una amiga mía que está demente

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/En algún lugar de esa Aldea... -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Maldito Sasuke, se va a quedar a solas con Sakura-chan, ahora lo odio más que de costumbre.

Oye, te enteraste de que el violador apareció de nuevo?

No, cuándo?

Ayer en la noche, esta vez fue una niña de pelo color rosa muy fuerte, se veía entre naranja o rojo, de unos 12 años, pobre niña. Se dice que la próxima víctima va a tener 14 años y pelo rosado

Por qué dicen eso?

De la edad porque siempre les va aumentando 2 años y del pelo porque va en tonalidades, primero fue fuerte, ahora va a ser como rosa

Ah, cierto, ese S.U se va a meter en muchos problemas cuando lo atrapen, porque después de violarlas, las mata, creo que sólo hubo una sobreviviente, pero quedó traumada y no ha podido decir como es ese sujeto, solo podía decir "S.U S.U S.U" que parece que son sus iniciales

Cierto, ya se me hizo tarde, no vaya a ser que ahora venga y nos haga algo a nosotros, que tal si se hizo gay o algo así, bueno, Sayonara

Cierto, luego te veo, Sayonara-en ese momento se alejan esos 2 chicos

14 años, pelo rosado, iniciales S.U. oh no, Sakura-chan está en peligro. Ese inu de Sasuke, se acuesta con cualquier tipeja que ve por ahí, sin ofender a Sakura-chan, pobre Sakura-chan, debo de llegar antes de que ese tipo le haga algo malo, como dejarla embarazada si es que sobrevive, sino la matará para que nunca descubran que el es ese violador, yo lo sé porque sus iniciales son S.U Sasuke Uchiha, mejor me voy, Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, tu amigo Naruto Uzumaki te va a ayudar!!!!-en ese momento sale corriendo dejando atrás una nube de humo, pero no escuchó algo más de la conversación de esos tipos…

Oye, espera, te estabas llevando mi libreta

Cierto, ten, que bueno que me alcanzas, ya estaba a punto de marcharme a la aldea del agua, para ver a mis abuelos

Bueno, Sayonara- dijo el otro agitando la mano

Sayonara-respondió un ninja de Konoha (NA/Si, uno de esos sujetos era del país del agua y el violador era de ahí, pobre Naruto, la escritora es muy mala XD)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/En la casa de Sasuke...-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dónde estará ese baka? u u _De hecho no importa, mientras esté a solas con Sasuke-kun nada me importa o_

… _Ese Naruto me molesta, estropea todas las cosas, creo que el debería de llevarse más con Kakashi, puesto que los dos tienen la costumbre de llegar tarde, cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estarlo esperando? Y encima me deja con esta loca u ú_

♫♪Sakura y Sasuke

Se van a casar

Y no se han casado por falta de…♫♪

_Genial, ahora está cantando algo demasiado estúpido, ojalá alguien me la quite de encima ù ú_

Crash!!!!

_Que buena oportunidad para abrazarlo non _Sasuke-kun, qué fue eso? -estaba a punto de agarrarse de Sasuke por "miedo" cuando…-

Iré a ver que fue eso u u- Sasuke sube las escaleras y Sakura se cae-

_KUSO, por qué a mi TT_

Sasuke!!!! Cómo te atreves a violar a inocentes e indefensas jovencitas que se confían de tu cara de baka y piensan que no vas a hacerles nada? Y ahora tu próxima víctima será Sakura-chan, verdad? Lo se por una fuente confiable de confianza u u (NA/No me digan, eso fue estúpido xD)

Si que eres un imbécil u u°

Hey Naruto, cómo crees que Sasuke haría esas cosas? _Aunque no me importaría si Sasuke-kun sea un niño malo conmigo n///n jajajajajaja _jajajajajajajajajajajajajatirada en el suelo

Sakura-chan, por qué te ríes de esa manera? Tú, le hiciste algo, le diste droga o algo para que se volviera loca e hiciera lo que tú quisieras, con que así es como trabajas, te irá mal… ÌoÍ

Auch!!!!-Sasuke cierra la puerta y le pega a Naruto en su cara-

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, Sasuke-kun, no me hagas cosas malas enfrente de todos, mejor en mi casa o en la tuya n-, jajajajajajajajaja, estás todo rojo jajajajajajajaja

Esa loca está afuera, menos mal u u suspiro me sentaré un rato

Me llevaré a Sakura-chan antes de que pase algo malo

Jajajajaja, Sasuke-kun, tengo sueño, despiértame en media hora quieres?dormida en el suelo

Vámonos sakura-chanla carga y la lleva a un hospital

Ding-dong

Ahora quién? Ù úbaja y abre la puerta

Quién es?

Vi tu anuncio y te vengo a dejar a mi hijo, tiene 5 años, cuídalo muy bien

Mami, por qué me dejas con este pelos de zacate?

_Haré como que no oí eso ù û_

Porque mami irá a ver a los abuelos y está muy lejos, pórtate bien Tomichi, vengo por el en una semana

De acuerdo… dijo una semana oO

Si, hasta luego, por cierto, ten esto-empezó a sacar muchas hojas con todas las cosas que debería de hacer si pasa algún suceso inesperado y feo, con números de la policía, bomberos, loquero, loquero? OO, etc…-

Adiósse va

Tomacha, cierto?

Es Tomichi, y tú eres el baka pelos de zacate ¬¬

¬¬ _Naruto, me las pagarás _

Bien Tomichi, creo que será mejor que me dejes en paz, ve afuera a jugar u.u

Ding-dong

Ahora quién? ù ú intentando quitarse de encima a Tomichi mientras abre la puerta Si, qué sucede?

Vaya, si es cierto, es la guardería del famoso Sasuke Uchiha, te dejaré a nuestro hijo en lo que voy a comprar unos rollos y una cámara fotográfica para recordar este precioso momento¬

_Otra fanática que dice que su hermano es nuestro hijo, qué le sucede al mundo en estos días? Parece que soy el único normal de todo el planeta _ô.ó

Espérame querido, vengo por nuestro hijo y me quedaré para ayudarte a cuidar a estos niños, por cierto… ESTE NIÑO NO ES DE TU AMANTE, VERDAD? ¬¬ Porque si es así entonces tendré que demandarte y… u u

Cierra la puerta

Bien, sólo son dos, no creo que sea un problema, mientras los mantenga atados a una silla, ese baka de Naruto, fue su idea, se va y me deja con su trabajo û.ú

Ding-dong

No de nuevo!!!! Abre la puerta y se topa con una fila de mujeres, casi todas son fanáticas de él, otras señoras ocupadas, otro tanto ancianitas que no tienen muchas ganas de cuidar a sus nietos y otro por ciento eran hombres que iban por las razones ya mencionadas xD (NA/Quién quisiera estar en los zapatos de Sasuke? O mejor dicho en las sandalias o jajajaja… grillos que mal chiste, olvídenlo u///u'''')

ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-2 horas y 30 minutos después -ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô

Creo… que ese era… el último uou-dijo con mucho trabajo (NA/Quién no se cansaría si estuviera hablando con casi toda la aldea, mas o menos 10, 000 personas con uno o dos niños cada uno, pobre Sasuke u u) Cargando, rodeado y abrazado de niños

Por cierto, Sasuke, dónde está mi beso? u///u-dijo un chico demasiado rojo

Be…so, beso, QUÉ BESO?!, YO NUNCA DIJE QUE DARÍA BESOS Y MENOS A PERSONAS RARAS COMO TU!!!! ÌOÍ Deja caer a los niños

Demo (NA/DemoPero en japonés) eso me dijo ese chico rubio-dijo con una mano en la barbilla

Flash Back

Oye, tu, si tu, no quieres dejar a tu hermanita en una guardería? Detrás de unos arbustos

Ahhhh, quién eres tu?!

Tranquilo, soy tu salvación, escucha, esto te interesará…

-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-15 minutos más tarde -ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-

Dijiste, un beso de Sasuke, seguro que quiero un beso de él ¬ saltando como loco

_No creí que hubiera más hombres que quisieran con Sasuke, a de ser de la pandilla de Orochimaru, no creo, lo que importa es que ya tengo un cliente _non

Fin Flash Back

_Ese Naruto, está seguro que lo mataré_ _ù ú _ Con respecto a ese beso, te estafaron, el que da los besos es el chico que te dijo de este lugar

El güerito lindo?

Sip u.u

… Bueno, no importa, lo buscaré para decirle de mi beso. Sayonara Sasuke-kun o

Azota la puerta Púdrete, mariposón

Bien niños, creo que es hora de que se vayan a… Auch!!!!

Le di en la cabeza-dijo un niño aventando una manzana (NA/De dónde la habrá sacado? S)

SI, TODOS CONTRA EL PELOS DE ZACATE!!!! o- dijo Tomichi aventando otra manzana (NA/De dónde sacan las cochinas manzanas? xD)

Miren niños, ahora no tengo tiempo para sus jue… Cayéndole manzanas en la cara QUIEREN QUEDARSE QUIETOS POR LAS BUENAS!!!! ÌOÍ

MEJOR LIBROS!!!! o 

Siiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (NA/ Cuidado, está lloviendo libros on)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/En el hospital... -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Oye, Sakura-chan, me alegra saber que estás bien A punto de abrazarla

Levantándose de la cama y dándole un golpe Déjame en paz Nabruto!!!! ù ú

o en el suelo con un chichón _Me a de haber confundido con alguien mas feo que Sasuke_

Voy a buscar a Sasuke-kun… por cierto, NO ME SIGAS!!!! ùoú

-En ese momento pasa un niño de unos 7 años con "pecas" en todo el cuerpo y se acomoda en la cama de Sakura, ve a Naruto en el suelo e intenta pararlo-

Oye, oye, despierta picándole en el hombro (NA/Que graciosa forma de parar a alguien n n°)

Sa… Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, se que te sientes un poco cansada y cuando me viste me confundiste con Sasuke o con un ladrón o violador o secuestrador, pero soy yo, tu gran amigo Naruto y te protegeré del maniático, psicópata, engreído, violador de Sasuke, así que no te culpo porque me hayas golpeado después de haber estado con ese de Sasuke, tal vez tengas que ir a sesiones con un psicólogo… Abrazando al niño

_De qué habla este loco_ oooye, amigo, no soy tu apreciada Sakura, sólo soy un pobre e inocente niño que está internado en el hospital por tener una enfermedad que no se si conozcas, aunque creo que si, si no la conoces eres más baka de lo que pensé u u

u u… O o Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, lo… lo si… siento, me confundí TT _Eso quiere decir que Sakura-chan me golpeó a propósito_

No te preocupes, luego pasa eso, mejor suéltame antes de que te contagie de…

QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Se escucha el grito en tooooooooooooda la aldea, si no saben por qué grito Naruto fue porque el niño tenía…-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/En las calles de Konoha... -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Qué estará haciendo Sasuke-kun?-hablaba consigo misma Sakura mientras pasaba por una calle muy solitaria que era la única que llevaba al hogar de su amado Sasuke cuando…-

Oye tú, la niña de la gran frente, ven para acá-se escuchó una voz proveniente de unos arbustos, parecía la voz de una anciana, como era de esperarse, Sakura Haruno, la única habitante de toda la aldea que tenía esa gran frente de la que hablaba esa persona tendría una reacción normal en ella-

… QUIÉN DEMONIOS ME DIJO QUE TENÍA UNA GRAN FRENTE!!!! VAMOS SAL SI ES QUE TE SIENTES MEJOR QUE YO ÌOÍ

-en ese momento se mostró una anciana de unos 70 años, tenía cabellos largos, grisáceos y muy enmarañado, vestía unas ropas muy extrañas, tanto que era probable que no fuera de una aldea que conociera, tenía en la mano derecha un bastón muy antiguo y en la mano izquierda una pequeña bolsa negra hecha de terciopelo, el ambiente era un poco tenso y se sentía un fuerte poder que emergía de esa misteriosa bolsa-

_Pero que mujer más extraña, le preguntaré si está perdida _

No niña, no estoy perdida, yo te he estado esperando Sakura Haruno-respondió la anciana sin que la pelirosa hubiera preguntado-

Có…cómo sabe mi…

Tu nombre? Fácil, porque te estuve buscando en la aldea y me dijeron que te llamabas Sakura Haruno non, jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo…

_Que persona más extraña es esta_ u u'''' Y para qué me quiere señora?

Se aclara la garganta Verás, esto te parecerá muy extraño y pensarás que estoy loca y si no me crees tu castigo será peor, verás yo vengo por parte de los grandes espíritus y me han dicho que tendrías un castigo por tus actos egoístas uou

Espere un momento, de qué rayos está hablando? ni aunque me dijera la verdad le creería, eso es imposible

Calla niña, no te hagas la inocente, es hora de que te corrijan, te he venido a castigar porque siempre maltratas al pobre de Naruto ÌuÍ, tu castigo será alargado por no haberme creído, todos los habitantes de tu aldea serán unos bebés de 1 año por 1 semana entera, ahora arrepiéntete de tus actos!!!!

-Entonces toda la aldea empezó a brillar, mientras la anciana hablaba un idioma extraño a la vez movía su bastón y le echaba el contenido de la bolsa negra, el aire sopló cada vez más y más fuerte, era de pensar que se avecinaba una gran tormenta-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/En la casa de Sasuke…-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Al fin pude salir de aquí, esto es más difícil de lo que creí, he estado en situaciones peligrosas y difíciles, pero nada se compara a esto o, iré a comprar unas cosas que me pueden ser útiles para esta situación… AL SUPERMERCADO!!!!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/En el supermercado…-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

CERRADO POR INVENTARIO

Ôó no me puede pasar esto a mi, tendré que ir corriendo a la aldea más cercana

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/En las afueras de la aldea de Konoha-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He tenido que correr hasta aquí para que no contagie a nadie con la varicela que me pasó ese niño del hospital, dormiré un poco-se ve pasar una nube de polvo y deja cubierto de polvo a Naruto que no puso atención por estar dormido-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/De regreso con Sakura-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Espero que esto te ayude a recapacitar sobre tu mal comportamiento con los demás, si no te arrepientes te quedarás como una bebe para siempre Se desvanece en el aire

Buaaa, buaaa-se escuchó en toda la aldea, todos habían sido convertidos en bebés justo como lo prometió la anciana

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, aquí acaba el GRAN 2º CAPÍTULO DE SU FICNOVELA FAVORITA (xD)

Bueno, me tardé con el fic porque me quitaron el inter (T.T), mi computadora se desconfiguró y ya había empezado con este 2º capi, también por los trabajos de la escuela, espero que puedan entender esto, lo bueno es que me inspiré en el capi, no olviden dejar reviews (porque nada + tengo uno TT.TT) bueno, espero que les guste esta ficnovela, nos leemos luego…

SAYONARA!!!! o


End file.
